thewinnieyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winifred Perry
"One last glorious free-for-all, like those funny square hats thrown into the sky. Only we were the ones flung topsy-turvy, not knowing where we would land." Meet Winnie! She's funny, sensitive, daring, and dramatic. Starting with her birthday in March, every chapter brings a new month and a new event in Winnie's life. The big and little moments of Winnie's years are captured with honesty and warmth, and her sharp observations and infectious enthusiasm make for hilarious storytelling. 'Ten' In Ten, Winnie is a weird child. In March, she starts out by having her birthday party Halloween themed. Her birhday was in March, so that wasn't a normal birthday party. Nevertheless, Winnie had a lot of fun. For Winnie's tenth birthday, she recieved a CD player from her parents, a strawberry stationary set from Chantelle, and a Hershey's chocolate bar from Louise. The rest of her gifts are unknown. Winnie at this age is very quirky and conifident. She even says "Thats me: clever, unique, and weird." On her birthday, her sister Sandra tells her that people can mock her for being so weird. This hurts Winnie's feelings a little bit, but her mom assures her that Sandra did not put that the right way. Winnie pushes past that and believes that growing up is awesome. She writes a note of encouragement to herself about growing up saying... "'Growing up is all it's cracked up to be, and being weird is much more fun than not being weird, and so is being unique, and if anything hard ever does come along, then who cares? I'll handle it, just like mom said. I can handdle anything, and the reason why is because I am me and I am ten and I am awesome. And maybe that sounds braggy, but I don't mean it that way. I'm simply telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. P.S. Black icing does NOT stunt your growth. ' Winnie also thinks that growing up will be even better with her best friend Amanda. Winnie also believes that Amanda has helped shape who she is. Winnie thought that without Amanda she wouldn't be as silly. Winnie also thinks that they will stay best friends forever and that it would be terrible if Amanda ever changed. Winnie's closest friends at this age are Amanda, Chantelle, Maxine, Louise, and Karen. Winnie is the closest with Amanda and Chantelle. Winnie and Chantelle differ at lot at this age. Chantelle likes clothes, purses, and makeup while Winnie can't stand that stuff. Winnie and Louise had a love/hate relationship. Often Louise was cool, but other times Louise could be a jerk. Winnie didn't like the fact that Louise refused to eat her ghost shaped cake in front of Winnie's mom because it had black icing on it. Winnie's mom made the cake and worked hard on it. One of the girls that came to Winnie's party was named Dinah Devine. Winnie was indifferent towards her. Winnie was forced by her parents to invite her because Winnie's dad and Dinah's dad work together. Winnie didn't like that Dinah was nevous a lot of the time. She also was worried that Dinah might start crying all the time. Winnie didn't really care about Dinah because she had Amanda. In April, Amanda and Winnie bury a mouse that Amanda's dad killed. This shows how much of a tomboy Winnie was at the time. However, Amanda was not a tomboy. Winnie tried to pretend to like a lot of things just for Amanda. After they buried the mouse Amanda's mom take Winnie and Amanda to the mall which we later learn that Winnie hates. Amanda's mom also buys Winnie chicken salad which Winnie also doesn't like. Winnie wanted to spend time with Amanda and her mom, so she doesn't complain. Winnie also really likes Amanda's mom (Mrs. Wilson). Mrs. Wilson offered to buy Winnie and Amanda something they picked out from one of the stores. Winnie loved the fact that she brought her a bracelet and Winnie even accidently said that she wished that Mrs. Wilson was her mom in front of her real mom! But it was all good in the end because Winnie's mom forgave Winnie. In fact Mrs. Perry has been a very important part in Winnie's life. Another important character in Ten was Aunt Lucy. A main part in the book is Winnie going to New York City. During May, Winnie takes a trip to New York with her Aunt and her sister. Winnie explores someplace she hasn't been before. She learns about the many ethnic races and homeless people there. Winnie also learns that soft drinks are called soda in New York, where in Atlanta, all soft drinks are called coke. To read more about what Winnie did in New York click here. June is an exciting month for Winnie because it's summer. Winnie loves summer, the heat, summer vacation, and swimming pools! When she goes to the pool, Winnie likes to bring her blue and white striped beach towel. *Fun Fact* - Winnie doesn't like the names June, Myrtle, Thelma, or Phillipa. Winnie was showing her inner tomboy again because she didn't like the fact that Amanda needed to work on her tan when they went to the pool. Winnie liked swimming in pools, not tanning. Sandra says that Winnie has a olive tone skin, so she tans easily, unlike others. Also, when Winnie goes to the pool she enjoys doing handstands and flips in the shallow end. Winnie could easily do a handstand, tuck, curl up in a ball, and do four in a row. She could do front and backward flips. One day in June at the pool, Winnie showed her inner fiestyness and the care she has for her brother. A girl was making fun of Ty (Winnie's little brother) and Winnie went over and fought for her brother. She gave her brother beauty treatment, which involved a massage and painting his toenails Dusky Rose nail polish and a girl was saying that boys were not allowed to wear pink. Winnie was always trying to teach her brother new lessons. She tried to point out "unusual" people so that she can show Ty that people were allowed to do whatever they wanted to, even paint their toenails. In July we see how much Amanda means to Winnie. They were supposed to go to Wilderness Survival Camp together, however, Amanda backed out to go to cheerleading camp. Winnie was so upset that she cried. *Fun Fact* - Winnie has a toy bear stuffed with rice that she can microwave to keep warm in the winter. Winnie was worried that she wouldn't have any friends without Amanda, but she quickly made a friend named Connor. They both liked doing interupting cow noises. Even though Winnie was only friends with him, the other girls at camp thought that Winnie liked him. The other girls also pointed out a cute boy that had a name something like Plars. Winnie also thinks that he's really cute. There is a theory that Plars is really Larson Colman, a boy that Winnie later dates. When Winnie meets Lars, it is the first time that Winnie feels something for a boy. At the moment, she couldn't talk because she thought he was that cute. Winnie didn't want to have a moment with a boy like that untill she was ready for it. In August it was her little brothers birthday party. Winnie didn't like a boy at the party because he was annoying. Winnie was happy because her older sister, Sandra, took Winnie to the park to get a break. Winnie loved having Sandra time, but there was a wasp that wouldn't stop annoying them. Winnie thought it was silly when children and sometimes adults freaked out when there was a bee or a wasp. Sandra told Winnie that the wasps would die soon, so they were cranky. Winnie said that if she knew she was going to die, then she would be nicer, and not meaner. Later on Winnie was talking with Amanda about starting school again. Winnie was shocked when she noticed that Amanda wasn't as excited as she should be. Winnie was trying to get Amanda to talk about what she was scared about, and she made a fool out of herself when she said harpoons instead of typhoons. Amanda looked at Winnie like she was a loon, so Winnie decided to act loonier. She laughed like a manic, but Amanda wasn't amused. Winnie was very slightly embarrassed. Winnie also cupped her ear with one hand and shouted "I can't hear you, little girl!" She wanted to make Amanda smile, but instead Amanda's cheeks turned pink. Amanda told Winnie that she wouldn't understand why 5th grade would be different from 4th. *Fun Fact* - Winnie likes to call people a name she made up: Silly Custard. *Fun Fact* - Winnie is afraid of flushing the loud toilets in her house, The Bathroom Lady, and of sharks. Winnie and Amanda like jumping off the swings in Amanda's backyard. Winnie often likes doing the razzle-dazzle-fluff-'n'-puff. Winnie started school in September in Ms. Meyers class. Winnie's older sister,Sandra, would be a freshman in high school. Sandra taught Winnie how to get their mom to do things. Sandra told Winnie that it's better to ask in a sweet voice rather then barking. Sandra also told Winnie that it matters what kind of notebooks you have, so when Winnie's mom asked Winnie if she wanted big eyed monkey notebooks, Winnie said no. Winnie said that she wanted the boring ones, but then she changed her mind and decided that she was going to be herself and get the monkey notebooks. The day before school, Ty slept with Winnie in her room. Ty asked Winnie if there were bullies in Trinity, since he was starting preschool. Winnie wanted to be honest and told him that there might be kids that aren't the nicest. Winnie told him to walk away from those kids. On the first day of school, Winnie had a mix of nervousness and excitedness. She met Amanda and Chantelle, but they kept getting embarrassed at things Winnie would do. Amanda said that they needed to have crushes on boys, but Winnie thought that idea was dumb, and that it was probably planted into Amanda's head by her mom. Winnie didn't want to be boy crazy. Winnie thought that gossiping about boys was also boring. In November, Winnie was happy because Thanksgiving was coming up, and it was one of her favorite holidays. Winnie wrote an acrostics poem in her class. She wrote... Things I Am Thankful For Turtles Having fun with friends Alex Plotkin not living in my basement Nuts, especially the ones in peanut M&M's Krispy Kreme doughnuts Sea World Getting to go to the Statue of Liberty Imagination (mine) Very best family EVER!!!!!! Interesting and highly informative shows on the Discovery Channel Not having to eat giblets, and also not being a giblet Going to the World of Coke! Yahoo-eee-hoo-eee-hoo-eeeeeee *Fun Fact*- Winnie preferres being barefoot then wearing fancy shoes. *Fun Fact*- Winnie (age 10) hates purses, lipstick, and pantyhose. When Winnie's class went to the World of Coke, they had the chance to taste test different coke flavors. Winnie's favorite was Spar-berry from Zimbabwe. Her least favorite was Beverly from Italy. Winnie was very excited in December because Christmas was coming! Winnie also found a new food that she really liked. Maxine's mom came into Winnie's class to talk about Judaism and gave out potatoe latkes. Winnie said they were "salty, crispy deliciousness." *Fun Fact*- Winnie doesn't like green beans. Through The Years... Winnie@10.png|Winnie Age 10 Winne @1.png|Winnie Age 11 Winnie 12.jpg|Winnie age 12 Winnie@13.jpg|Winnie Age 13 WinnieCurrentAge.png|Winnie age 14 19:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) |} Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Ten Character Category:Eleven Character Category:Twelve Character Category:Thirteen Character Category:Thirteen Plus One Character